Tales of Chara
by EpicMartian
Summary: The story of Chara and Asriel and their adventures through the underground. This is my first story so if you have any tips let me know.
1. Chapter 1

Chara as standing at the edge of a giant pit surrounded by rocks almost everywhere just leaving a small whole for a person about 4' 6" tall (4 foot 6 if you don't know what that means). She sat on the edge of the hole as this was her favorite spot to hide from her angry parents although this only made it worse. She sighed humming a tune ( his theme ) it was her spot to relax soon she heard the sound of her angry mother calling and knew it was time to go or else she would lose this sanctuary. So she got up and started walking towards the exit but as she did she heard a whisper of sound coming from the hole. She walked towards it to look for the source but when she got within two feet she leaned forward not wanting to get to close to the hole, but a she did she tripped on a foot and plunged into the darkness. She felt so scared of what lies below her but as she fell she felt something squishy slow her down. She almost stopped the 50 feet but at 20 feet up the squishiness stopped and she dropped to the floor breaking her arm.  CHARA'S POV I screamed in pain my arm bent at an odd angle I heard shuffled steps and panicked what if this was a trap to kill children. As the sound got closer I tried to push myself up but couldn't so I tried to crawl away still crying from pain then a soothing voice said " hello?" it sounded close but I couldn't tell all I could do was cry from the pain. A fiery light lit up the room showing a round rocky room with a tunnel at one end. The voice then said "oh my! What happened to you?". I looked up at the person helping me and was shocked to see a goat. I screamed not in pain but in terror. "Hey it's okay I don't want to hurt you I was going to help you. Oh by the way my name's Asriel, what's yours?" "uh…. Hi Asriel my name's Chara and I..I…..I fell fr-from up th-th-there." "Golly! That's a long fall almost from the surface. Wait I think that is the surface." "Yeah it's a cave on a mountain." "So are you human then?" His ears flattening out. "Yeah why?" "No reason just that…." He said slowly backing away. "You are afraid of me?" "mmhhm" he slowly nodded "well that's a first" "What do you mean?" "There's a reason I was at that pit." "Well your here now and I think your arm is broken, so I'm gonna take you back to my parent. Okay?" "Yeah" I grumbled letting him carefully pick me up. He walked with me slowly as my legs were shaky from the fall. "Hey do you need help waking?" "No I'm…" you roll your ankle on a rock. "Ahhh!" "Golly are you okay?" "No" you whimper in pain. "Here let me help you walk." He lifts your arm around him and lets you use him as a crutch. "No problem." You rest your head on Asriel's shoulder and let your self drift in thought. He shakes your arm and you realize your standing by a door. "Hey, uh Chara were at my house." "Thanks for helping me." "No problem. Oh and just so you know my parents are king and queen of all monsters" "Oh so your Prince?" "Yeah but right now being King and Queen doesn't do much." "Oh ok well lets head in then." Asriel opens up the door and shouts. "Hey mom!" "Yes dear?" you hear a motherly voice reply. "I have someone that I think you want to meet.


	2. Chapter 2

NEUTRAL POV "Oh did you finally meet someone you like?" The warm voice replied. Asriel sighed "No Mom just someone who needs help." Chara chuckled at this exchange. "Oh well let me come help them." Asriel's Mom replied the sound of partnering feet could be heard as Asriel carried Chara over to a chair to sit in. A large creature similar to Asriel walks into the room. "So how can I help… Asriel get behind me." Asriel's mother said sternly. "But Mom she'S hurt and needs our help." "No I will not help another one of those creatures after what they did to us!" Asriel's Mom shouted. "Please Mom just give her a chance they can't all be bad after all." Asriel complained at his mother's stubbornness. Asriel's Mom sighed "Fine but she stays at the lab until we know we can trust her." "But Mom." Asriel whined. "No buts Asriel if we can trust her we will find a better place for her to live. As for now I will see what I can do for her healing wise." Asriel's Mom replied. Asriel's Mom bent over Chara her hands flowing faintly green as she repositioned Chara's arm. She leaned over Chara and whispered "Just know that I Toriel swear on the entire underground if you get to hurt my son or anyone else I will make your life a living hell." Chara's eyes grew wide with fear. Asriel excitedly asked "Will her arm heal?" Toriel replied looking right into Chara's eyes "Yes her arm will be fully healed in a week." Asriel excitedly replied "Yay! Do you need me to take her to the lab?" He asked hanging his head. "No you will not take her a guard will, but for now she can rest here." 


End file.
